DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) The importance of the kidney as a target organ for toxic injury has been appreciated for decades, as has its status as a high frequency site for the induction of tumors in carcinogenicity bioassays and human cancers. Recently, numerous advances have been made in our understanding of the mechanisms of action of nephrotoxicants and nephrocarcinogens at the cellular, biochemical and molecular levels. These advances along with emerging issues related to clinical outcome following toxic exposures and the impact on the kidney of specific renal toxicants will be highlighted in this meeting. The purpose of this Contemporary Concepts on the Mechanisms of Nephrotoxicity and Nephrocarcinogenicity meeting is to provide a forum for toxicologists, physiologists, pharmacologists, nephrologists, and their trainees to exchange information and promote research into the mechanisms of nephrotoxicity and nephrocarcinogenicity. Exchange of information in these fields will lead to a better understanding of both clinical renal disease and its treatment. The format of the conference will be a series of state-of-the-art lectures on renal xenobiotic transport and biotransformation, mechanisms of epithelial cell injury and death, understanding renal repair and regeneration, molecular mechanisms of nephrocarcinogenicity, and drug-induced renal dysfunction from a clinical perspective. In addition, the conference will feature a plenary lecture, discussion groups with audience participation and poster sessions. The meeting will be held at the Harbor View Hotel, Martha's Vineyard, MA, on April 15-18, 2000.